


记一个难忘的生日

by ngc4151



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chinese, M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ngc4151/pseuds/ngc4151
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>天然卷发，男，24岁，从没有想到自己有生之年会在生日当天差点被交往三个月的男友吓死在床上。</p>
            </blockquote>





	记一个难忘的生日

**Author's Note:**

> RPS，肉，慎入。  
> 憋举报我QAQ

天然卷发，男，24岁，从没有想到自己有生之年会在生日当天差点被交往三个月的男友吓死在床上。

和小黄文里说好的不一样，一大清早被下身泛起的迟缓快感弄醒其实并不是什么如梦似幻的体验——卷毛在迷迷糊糊中觉得有什么湿热的东西在下腹周围流连，一睁眼发现纯黑正好从某个微妙的部位上抬起头，恶意地笑了笑然后伸出舌头不轻不重地弹了自己半勃的阴茎时，吓得差点从床上滚下来。可惜肌肉一紧张，他才发现自己腿有点软，只好带着一腔浓浓的睡意开口：“你今天醒得可真早……”

“嗯……”纯黑没接话，舌头用力地扫过顶端的褶皱，把笑声闷闷地堵在忙碌的嘴里。

在和纯黑斗智斗勇兼谈情说爱的那么多年之后，遇到这种好事他第一反应都是有诈，不过那一波波犹如奶含量超标的巧克力冰淇淋般厚实而柔滑的刺激和视觉与逻辑上的双重冲击轻轻松松地就烧短了他的大脑线路。纯黑湿滑的口腔比艾登·皮尔斯的手机更加神通广大，顷刻间关闭了卷毛全身上下所有正常运作的器官，只留下最原始的接收器。

“纯、纯黑，别闹，我……快忍不住了……”

卷毛声音有点发颤，心脏仿佛被纯黑擦过自己腹肌的头发牢牢地捆住，跳动得十分辛苦。在混沌而纯粹的肉欲之中，他所能感受到的只有纯黑小心缩起的牙齿，充满韧劲的舌尖，微微有些粗糙的牙龈和狭窄灼热的喉咙。

——然后纯黑放开了他。

卷毛呆愣了两秒，接着看到恋人挑衅地坐上了自己的胯部。

“小伙子，还没睡醒吗，赶紧起来动。“

和卷毛早上起来分外低沉的嗓音不同，纯黑的声音显得十分清醒和通透，一如既往地带着几分讨人喜欢的火药味（当然在卷毛眼里挑刺和撒娇差不多是同义词）。他穿着宽大的短袖，单单露出一圈白得晃眼的脖颈和底下泛青的经络。由于跨坐的姿势而从下摆滑出的大腿微微用力地夹在卷毛来之不易的人鱼线两侧，有意无意地蹭着他散发着被窝热度的腰。他的手指没怎么使劲地划过着那两条微微凹陷的沟壑，似乎有些满意。

从平躺的角度，卷毛能看到他削瘦的下巴周围沾着一些自己的前列腺液，嘴唇更是一片水气，光是看着就能让他继续射出来——几乎。

*

直到昨天睡前的纯黑都还是那个字典里压根没有“性焦躁”这个词条的纯黑。他觉得自己怕是鬼迷心窍了。

今早五点多他忽然醒来，翻身，看着卷毛透着一股子普通人家烟火味，却因年轻生命的燃烧而显得无比英气的侧脸，纯黑发现自己在十年加三个月的相处里已经完全陷进了不能S/L的恋爱路线之中。这是第一个他们面对面过的生日：前天纯黑偷偷订了个当季的鲜草莓蛋糕，打算糊自己的房客，男友兼半个门徒一脸奶油，再一起打打游戏，吃点洒满香菜的长寿面什么的。

但是，该死，这听起来似乎远远不够。他知道只要自己冷下脸说不，卷毛连偷个吻都不敢。虽然卷毛才是那个紧追不放的毛头小子，但这段关系的任何实质性进展还得看纯黑的拍板。

既然这样，那就上吧，英明神武帅气逼人的黑喵聚聚。不过有些事好像还是趁人睡着的时候做不那么羞耻一些？

*

大脑接收到“小伙子“三个字的瞬间，卷毛觉得自己终于找回了和纯黑相处的正常模式：嘴上从不谦让，捣乱的小动作也绝不落下。他专注地盯着纯黑被晨光打亮的下半张脸，双手迅速抚过胯骨上压着的躯体，一路直上，顺便轻轻支起身体，挑起那件碍事的T恤。纯黑配合地略一抬手，他发烫的腰，骨骼分明的背，和覆盖着一层薄薄肌肉的前胸都暴露在距离卷毛不到十公分的地方。

“不先说句生日快乐吗混蛋。“

话音未落卷毛用一只手掌抵住纯黑软软的腰窝，另一只手环着他赤裸的臂膀，把整个人压向自己。

纯黑坦然地接受了这个烫人又色情的深吻，没去压抑自己舒适的喘息。他的手指却灵活地从两人之间狭窄的距离间穿过，向下握住了卷毛被沾湿的阴茎，有一搭没一搭地和自己的碰触，摩擦。

“生日……快乐……“他用食指支住青年的出了层薄汗的胸膛，边换气边断续地说，”你丫，肺活量大，了不起吗……今天联机咱俩一人一队，干死——“

“行了别那么多话，“卷毛就着刚才的姿势直接把人放倒，温柔地把纯黑的额前的头发别到耳后，故作严肃地直视那双带着一丝羞赧却丝毫没有躲闪的眼睛，忽然压低声音开口道，“狙神放过我吧。”

这个伎俩百试不爽，即使是床上也一样。

纯黑觉得自己背后猛然炸开一串火花，利索地麻痹了剩下的理智，全身都在叫嚣着更多更多的肢体接触和被拥抱时他羞于承认的安心。


End file.
